Maxwell's Pokemon World (Part 2)
by D1v1d3m4n
Summary: Hey Guys! This is the sequel to the fan fiction "Maxwell's Game Central Adventure"! So, if you read the first story, you know the back-story. Rated T for words like piss and crap.
1. Arriving in Jublilife City

**Hey guys! So, this is my second fanfiction, and this happens right after my first fanfiction. And since my first fan fiction has more than 550 views, I decided to make this sequel. Before you read this story, read the one before it: ****s/9863220/1/Maxwell-s-Game-Central-Adventure-Part-1 Again, sorry about the URL. There's just no way to get it.**

**So, I won't spoil anything to any person who reads this, but hasn't read the first one. Anyone who has read the first one, you know what happened. Also, there will only be Maxwell's POV throughout the whole thing, and don't be surprised if it says his POV. So, without further ado, for those who have read the first one, Maxwell's Game Central Adventure Part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Wreck-it Ralph, or any game that I mention.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Maxwell's POV<strong>)

As soon as I passed the door, I saw this entire vast warp rift. There were worlds that I've only read and researched about: to my right, I saw a whole world full of cyber networks! Literally! And there was this port for passing into a different world! That must've been the Megaman Battle Network world. And there was this one world to my left, which was weird. Weird creatures, weird objects, weird people, and these guys in red and green. Wait, is that the Mario and Luigi game? Awesome.

But I don't have time for admiring video games. I've gotta find Fyra. Passing by the portals in rift that travel to other games, I was also searching frantically for her. Oh, gosh, I hope she's okay. Because if Zevetox lays one single cell of his claw on a single strand of her hair… he'll wish he hadn't pissed me off.

As I was floating by, I slowed down to a stop and looked all around me. Where the heck was she? I started to lose hope of finding her, when all of a sudden, I saw a small part of the rift move the opposite direction from really far away. Using solid parts of the rift, I ran as fast as I could to try and catch up. Then I noticed the part of the rift flickering, starting to lose it's camouflage capabilities.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted at the monster. Without stopping, the shadow flew straight to the portal on it's left, with me following it. As soon as I passed the portal, I was trying to figure out where I was. All of a sudden, the portal closed behind me, and the shadow… creature in front of me shut off its camouflage for a brief second and stabbed me in the side. I yelled in pain as I hit the ground, watching as Fyra was unconscious, in the hands of that monster.

"Fyra…" I tried to stand up, reaching my arm out, but the pain was unbearable. I was slowly losing vision, keeping my sight on Fyra. Right before I passed out, the creature camouflaged again, and I noticed two silhouettes standing a few feet away from where I was. In pain, I finally slumped on the ground, unconscious and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip…<strong>

Surprisingly, I didn't die, and I found myself in something warm and soft, like I was in a bed. Widening my eyes, I instantly sat up, when made my side sting. I winced as I touched my side, which was covered in a bandage. I looked everywhere, and I saw that I was in a home, with strange objects everywhere, which looked like balls: red on top, white on the bottom, and black in the middle with a gray button. There were several balls like this one, except they seemed to be in different varieties.

"_Hey. Are you okay?_" a soft voice echoed in my head. I looked everywhere, until I saw a Gardevoir walk up to me. Wait. A Gardevoir… different varieties of a one kind of colored ball… I'm in the Pokemon world!

"Uh…" I replied, hesitant. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I'm Maxwell, and I'm from this game called Sugar Rush. What's your name, and where am I?"

"_Oh._" she exclaimed, again in my head. "_You're in Jubilife City. My name is Kyrie, and this is Lance._" She told me, pointing to a Gallade.

"_Hello._" He told me, using the same method Kyrie used to talk to me. "_Feeling alright there?_"

"Yeah, I think I am, besides the pain in the side of my torso." I replied, looking at the two. "Wait a minute." I said incredibly fast, my eyes suddenly widened. As I instantly stood up, my side began to sting again, and I clutched my side, wincing and looking really worried. "Where's Fyra? I'm looking for her, and she was captured by this shadow creature!"

Confused, the two of them thought for a minute, figured out what I was saying, and Kyrie replied to me, "_No, I haven't seen anything. Not before we found you._"

* * *

><p>After what I just heard, I lowered my head, upset and shocked. Fyra? Gone? No, I won't accept that. She-she can't be. She... can't.<p>

"_Although,_" Lance spoke up as he sat next to Kyrie. I looked up at him, slowly gaining hope. "_Didn't we see a sort of thing that was moving through the forest, Kyrie?_"

Kyrie looked at Lance, sort of puzzled. "_Yeah, we did,_" she replied. "_It must've been headed to the Eterna Forest._" Kyrie looked back at me after talking to Lance. "_Maybe you can start somewhere in the Eterna Forest._"

My hopes raised higher than before, I shook Kyrie's and Lance's hands, saying thanks before bolting off to the Eterna Forest, but before I left, Lance asked, "_Hey! Aren't you gonna bring some pokemon with you?_"

"Nope! I'll be just fine on my own!" I yelled from outside. "Thanks again for the hospitality!"

I ran straight for the Eterna Forest, determined to find Fyra and her kidnapper, hoping that she was okay. Although with every 20 steps or so, my side would sting again, but it was healing. But as I headed into the Eterna Forest, I knew that it was going to be a really long journey before I find Fyra.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! After more than 550 views on my first fan fiction, I wrote this, so I'm making it. The chapters are still going through thought, but it's going through. If you like it, leave a review or favoritefollow it!**


	2. A Gift for Forest Navigation

**Sup, homies! So, second chapter. Not really much to say, except that I hope it rises to your expectations. Also, just to let you know, this one is also gonna be a cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Wreck-it Ralph.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Maxwell's POV<strong>)

Strangely enough, I was able to make it safely to Eterna Forest, without running into Pokemon. Sure, I accidentally stepped on a Shinx's tail, but other than that, I made it through clean. But when I entered the forest, it was way different from what I researched.

For one, the place seemed a lot bigger than it was described. There were trees that stretched wider than shown in the game, or the research! And there were way more wild Pokemon lurking the forest than in the game. Wow, seeing this, I hope I find Fyra through all of this vastness.

Right before I entered the forest, Kyrie and Lance came running up to me, and they seemed to be holding a sort of lock-box. Curious, I walked up to them and inspected the box where I was standing. It must've been pretty important, because they seemed pretty wanting to give it to me.

"Hey there," I greeted them. "What are you doing here? I'm about to go find that creature."

"_We know,_" Lance replied. "_Me and Kyrie were just coming here to give you something that we've had for safekeeping. Ever since our trainer, uh… left us. I don't... like to talk about this when Kyrie is around, since... it upsets her, and I hate it when she's upset. I'm sure you understand what it's like to do nice things for someone you like, or even love._"

I sighed in slight depression. Because when he said that, I looked Kyrie, who was slightly tearing up, and she reminded me of Fyra. I knew I had to find her, no matter what.

"Yeah," I replied, a little depressed and hanging my head down. "I understand what it's like. I'm even looking for one, and that's what that creature has. And I'll stop at nothing to get her back." Kyrie, wiping her face from her tears and Lance slightly cuddling her, gave me the lock-box.

* * *

><p>I looked inside, and it was one of the many pokeballs that were in the house they were in, except this one seemed different from the others, according to my research. This looked like it had a bunch of video game references on it: a blue arm-cannon, a golden cane, a bronze sword, a cube, a wrench, a kung-fu fighter, a cybernetic looking crown, and a demonic eye. This was entirely strange, considering that these were references to a bunch of games, and this Pokemon games have never even heard of these games.<p>

"Um… thanks." I thanked. "But, what are the pictures on the pokeball? They don't seem to be from around here."

Looking at the pictures, he replied, "_Oh, those pictures? I don't know. Occasionally, our last trainer would come back enthusiastic and cheerful, showing us these pictures, trying to explain them to us, but we couldn't understand what he was talking about. But… one day he just left-__-_"

"Uh, can we… stop right there?" I interrupted. "Kyrie might cry again, and… and I don't like it when girls cry." From overhearing the conversation, Kyrie was on the verge of bursting into tears again. I could tell that any further into the conversation, she'd cry enough to grow a tree.

"_Oh. I-I didn't realize that._" He said, turning toward Kyrie. "_I'm so sorry, Kyrie. I didn't know._"

"Anyway, I, uh… I appreciate the gift," I told them, shaking their hands. "And thanks a lot for helping me out." Just then, I noticed some trees moving at the far end of the forest. Must be that monster. "Well! Guess I have to go. Bye! And I wish you two luck!" I shout from running away.

They both smiled and waved me goodbye, and I waved back. I hope I get to meet those two in the future. But in the meantime, I gotta go find Fyra, because she means the world to me. Like how Kyrie is to Lance.

Halfway through the forest, I hear the creature roar. Crap, he must be at the exit. I've gotta follow him to Eterna City, or I lose Fyra. Running as fast as I could, I dodge the sights of Trainers, wild Pokemon, and other hazards while keeping my eyes fixed on the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip…<strong>

I don't think it noticed me, since its back is turned on me. As I got closer, I could get a better view of Fyra. It looked like she had several cuts on her face and her hair was a mess. That… monstrous brute. As I was nearing to try and get her back, the creature shape-shifted into a… a-a giant Haunter?! It can change form?

As it changed, it spotted me, and swatted me away. Dang it! I was so close! Dazed, I kept my sight on Fyra, and the monster flew into the air, moving from Eterna City to Hearthome City. Dang, I'm gonna have to do more running. As I got up, I brushed myself off before going to Eterna City.

Wait. What if people mistake me as something else once I enter town? They'll never believe me when I explain about my travels. Hmm… What if… I used that pokeball. I dug out the pokeball out of my pants pocket and held it in my hand, studying it. These pictures… They're supposed to mean something.

While walking to Eterna City, I pressed the button on the pokeball, because usually, in the game, you would press the button and a Pokemon would come out. But instead of a Pokemon, a Pokemon Platinum hat came out. Curious, I took the hat and put it on. Instantly, my physical appearance changed from Sugar Rush to Pokemon Platinum trainer! Alright! Now I can go anywhere looking like one of them.

As I was nearing the entrance to the town, I started building in my hands a shape-shift tracker from spare parts that were outside the entryway of the Hero's Duty game back at Litwak's. With this I could find out where that shape-shifting Haunter was hiding. I'm gonna find you, Fyra, no matter what happens. But first: I gotta get myself some Pokemon, and a few gym badges.

* * *

><p><strong>So! How do you guys like the ending? If you like it, favorite it, or leave a review if you don't like it. Whichever way, it was fun to write this. And don't worry. The next chapter will come up soon. I promise. And at the end of this second fan fiction, I won't be writing a new one for a week or so, due to my character being part of Barry Bubblestein's upcoming sequel to his fan fiction, Barry Bubblestein: The Fanfiction.<strong>


	3. Getting a Pokemon

**Hey guys! So, this is the third chapter. I don't really know if this is gonna be good or not, because I have this theory. The more I work on something, the worse I get at story-making. Just a theory, nothing special. I should probably also mention that I never proofread any of my fan fictions. I should probably also mention that I never proofread any of my fan fictions.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Wreck-it Ralph or any of the other things I mentioned the last chapter that I may mention in this.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Maxwell's POV<strong>)

Well, this may be my only chance of catching up to Fyra, but lots of strange things have been happening ever since I left Eterna Forest. First of all, when I entered Eterna City, the game flashed, but only for a nanosecond. All of a sudden, the road in front of me started degenerating slowly! I ran away from it as it slowly started going faster. I was going my fastest, when I suddenly hit a wall, realizing that I had nowhere else to go. I closed my eyes, fearing that I was going to die with the game, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I was back in the rift.

Why hadn't the power down killed me? Curiously, the portal looked exactly like it had when I was stuck in that spot. I entered the portal, only to find a completely blank room. To my left, there was this number-pad, and to my right, an acceptance box. All of a sudden, the acceptance box instantly appeared right in front of me, asking if it's okay to start the game with the cheats listed. Cheats listed? What cheats?

As soon as a cursor that appeared out of nowhere hit "Yes", the game started right back to where I was standing. Shrugging off the feeling that this game has changed, I continued to find a Pokemon, teach it a move, and go right to where Fyra is. But as soon as I passed the lake bridge, a figure ran past me, who strangely had the same kind of clothes as me, though slightly different.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Who the heck are you?" I shouted, running after him. As if he knew, he stopped, and a question mark appeared above his head. As I stopped when I was in front of him, a text box appeared behind him, listing two options. Something seemed to click one, allowing him to move, as if he was being controlled by something.<p>

The text box said "...whisper...whisper…", but to me he said, "I can't talk right now. Game's playing and it might get turned off. Hey. Wanna join me?" I replied, "Sure. I'm looking for someone important to me, so there are two things I need. I need a Taillow or a Pokemon that can fly, and a gym badge which allows me to teach and use Fly."

"Hey, I already have two Pokemon that know that move," He whispered back. "Wanna come with me to the Pokemon Center? I'll trade with you there. Do you have a Pokemon you don't need?"

I shook my head slightly, so as not to alert the player of this game. He slowly gave me a pokeball and told me to go to the river and catch some Pokemon in the tall grass. As soon as the text box disappeared, I did a little bit of acting. I created an exclamation point above my head, and made the text box say my name and this text that said, "Oh, man! I dropped my bag back at the exit of the forest! I'll be right back!" As soon as it disappeared, I ran.

Using the pokeball I had, I tried to find a Pokemon in the tall grass. Out of complete luck, a Zigzagoon appears in front of me. Due to my complete knowledge of Pokemon, from generation 1 to generation 5, I was able to use my fencing skills and bring down the Pokemon to low health. Once it was down to low health, I used a shock disperser I originally created, so as to paralyze the Zigzagoon. I used the pokeball that the trainer gave me earlier and used it on the Zigzagoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip…<strong>

It took awhile to keep it contained, but I finally have my first trash Pokemon. When I was ready for my Trainer friend to come back, I waited outside of Eterna City, leaning my back and foot against the wall. Once he met up with me, I made a text box say whisper again. While it said that, I asked him if he's ready to trade. After we showed each other our Pokemon, we headed to the Pokemon Center.

Strangely, it looked a lot bigger than described in my studies. For one, the foyer had more things to do. Once near the escalator, the Trainer subtly motioned me to follow him. Of course, I did, because I needed a Pokemon who knows Fly, or I'll never find Fyra.

Once I've been registered into the trading system, I left for the room of trading. Once again, it looked bigger than pictured. But after I was done gawking, I stood at my trading station, which I gawked even more at. I snapped out of my trance a few seconds later, realizing that I had no time to stop and stare. I had someone to save, fabulous spectacles or not.

After trading, I tested out my flying Pokemon, which was a Staravia, and pretty quickly, it felt like second-nature to fly. Of course, a promise is a promise, so I decided to tag along with the Trainer, whose name was Robby. To my surprise, he told me that he was heading straight for Hearthome City, which was exactly where Zevetox's shape-shifting monster pet flew towards, and where I'm gonna find Fyra...

... It took some leveling up, and some walking and running, but I finally got the gym badge that allowed me to use Fly out of battle. I was finally ready to go to Hearthome City, when I remembered that I'd have to arrive at Hearthome City to be able to Fly there. I put away my newly-traded Staravia, and followed Robby, since he understood what we had to do, too. With reluctance for walking, I prepared for the newly hardened journey to Hearthome City.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the lateness. I got caught up in schoolwork. Anyway, I hope you like this. I modeled the entire Pokemon part from Platinum, since that is my favorite game. And don't worry. A new one will come up. Don't know when, but it'll come up. If you like it, favoritefollow it or me. If you wanna let me know what you thought of, just leave a review below.**


	4. Ready for a New Game

**Hey guys! So, this is my 4th chapter, still nothing much to say. Except that it may be the final chapter or not, I dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Wreck-it Ralph.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Maxwell's POV<strong>)

Ugh. It's been a while since I started walking to Hearthome City, and I'm beginning to lose hope of finding Fyra. Even though I told my story to Robby, who's been following me, and even though he tried to cheer me up, tried to tell me that I'll find her, I was still doubting that I would find her. I'll be pissed off if Zevetox, the shadow creature, or even… a-a freaking Azurill lays a single molecule on her!

Thank goodness that the player left, but kept the game running. As we were walking, I noticed a small glimpse of something way off into the distance. I wasn't reacting to it, so I ignored it, thinking that it was maybe fireworks or something. But as Robby and I got closer, I heard people screaming. Snapping my head up instantly, I realized that we must've been close to Hearthome City.

A few men screamed as they were running away from the city, though I didn't understand what was happening. Maybe a fashion contest went wrong? A trainer pokemon went berserk? I didn't know what was going on.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>AAAHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"<strong>_ screeched a little girl… Wait… I know that scream. It's- Holy crap. It's Fyra. "Hang in there, Fyra! I'm gonna get you out of there!" I shout from right outside the entrance to Hearthome City. Oh, man. Oh man, oh man, oh man, I hope she's okay. Please, just… hang in there, Fyra.

I ran straight for Hearthome City, only to be blocked by a security guy, telling me the area was dangerous. I desperately pushed him out of the way, because this may be my only chance to rescue Fyra and destroy that monster. As I arrived into Hearthome City, I was dazzled, because there were buildings the height of the sky! I snapped out of my trance by Fyra's screaming for help. Just in time too, as I dodged a building roof almost crash down on me.

As quick as I could, I wall-jumped on every building part that was thrown at me, while the monster was looking around for something, completely unaware of my presence. Fortunately, I instantly found pieces of buildings in perfect formation for me to wall-jump on, giving me the opportunity to reach for Fyra. Unfortunately, the shadow monster sensed me, and tried to swat me away. I braced for the impact, ready to feel like a dozen hammer slammed against me… Again.

The hand almost smacked me, until Robby jumped in front of me, and got hit instead of me. I opened my eyes, only to witness my Pokemon Trainer friend was falling to death. But as he fell, he slowly started regenerating, and when he hit the ground, he looked like he hadn't taken a scratch. As my expression changed from shocked to relieved, it quickly changed to determined as I prepared to fight the shadow… thing, monster, whatever! It wasn't getting away from me this time. But as I hit the ground with a _thud_, I realized that it had created a warp hole, and prepared to pass through it, while still holding Fyra, who was now unconscious.

As the creature was passing through, I noticed data cuts on Fyra's face, and her hair was ruffled, like someone decided to scratch it. I fumed in rage. No one does things like destroy cities or try to kill people, but especially, they do not hurt Fyra. No one. At. All. I chased after the monster, raged like an out of control ram.

* * *

><p>When I entered the portal, it closed on me, giving me one last look at Hearthome City, Lance, Kyrie, Robby, and the Pokemon. I'm gonna miss them, and they've been really nice during my travels. But, I have to save Fyra, with or without my friends. Dang, speaking of friends, I miss Sugar Rush and Litwak's. Great way to meet new things. I promise that I'll return with Fyra.<p>

As soon as it finished closing, with me alone in the game rift, a gust of wind whooshed past me. Wait… a gust of wind? I don't feel anything in the rift… Hey! It's that monster! Out of pure rage, I wall-ran after it using the solid parts of the rift, as I did earlier, but instead, there were spikes instead. Must've been traps laid by that shadow creature.

I finally caught up to the creature, only for it to head to a cyberoptic world. I followed it, only thinking about rescuing Fyra. What I didn't know, is what was going to happen while I was there.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter, and thankfully, this fanfiction part! New one will appear sometime, don't know when. Anyway, If you like it, leave a favorite or follow, if you have thoughts, leave a review. D1v1d3m4n, logging out!<strong>


End file.
